


[ART] Fanart from livejournal

by stormduck



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Mixed Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormduck/pseuds/stormduck
Summary: Inception fanart originally posted on my livejournal
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 2





	[ART] Fanart from livejournal

  
This was part of the 2011 Inception Big Bang. The fic was [This Ain't A Song For The Broken Hearted](http://paracaerouvoar.livejournal.com/14017.html) by [paracaerouvoar](https://paracaerouvoar.livejournal.com/). 

  
This was part of the 2011 Inception Reverse Big Bang. The fic was _I Will Hold The Morning For You_ by gelbwax, which I couldn't find a working link to anymore. 


End file.
